


My Lady, My Kitty

by Animay19 (solangelochild19)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hormonal Teenagers, Love, Reveal Fic, Stolen Kiss, Sucky tagging, love again, slight angst, some more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/Animay19
Summary: The two crime fighters of Paris finally show eachother who they really are, but does it all blow up in their faces?





	1. ~GASP~

**Author's Note:**

> OML, so I just got into Miraculous (a little late, I know) and I love Adrienette/LadyChat! And that's weird coming from me cuz I like, only ship gay-guy crap...so yeah ;). Hope you all enjoy, and I'm still doing my Lift'n Gift series with solangelochild19, so if you want a gift, just give me the ship and what they're doing. I don't really write AU's but it all just depends ;)

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat upon one of the dimly lit buildings in Paris, catching their breath from running around just before they had to leave. Chat looked at his beautiful lady and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves for what he was about to do.  
"My Lady?" he asked with a soft tone, not his flirtacious or sarcastic one.  
"Yes, Chat?" she said still looking over the beautiful city.  
"I think...I think you should know who I am, like who I really am," he said, resting his hand on hers that was propping her relaxed body up.  
"What?!" she said, the meaning of his words finally reaching her. "But, y-you...Why Chat?"  
"I trust you with my life don't I? So I should be able to trust you with this part of my life. Ladybug, we've been working together for a few years now, haven't you ever wondered? About me? I've definitely wondered about you. About our relationship outside of the masks? What if we know eachother?"  
Ladybug just shook her head, still shocked. "Well, I think you're right, but... I just don't know. Not even my family knows, not even my bestest friend in the world! I just..." she sighed.  
"Only if you want to," he said, lightly sqeezing her hand.  
"I, I...Fine..." she said as she stood."But this new knowledge cannot effect our work, got it?" she said with a lighter, more playful tone and a smirk.  
"Alright my Lady, I'll hold you to that," he said with his feline smile, eyes flashng; he finally got to know who his masked lady was.  
"Alright, here we go," Ladybug said. They called to their kwamis and detransformed. When they openned their eyes, they both gasped. Adrien was standing in front of Marienette and Marienette was in front of Adrien. They stared for the longest time. Adrien was the first to say something.  
"M-Marienette?" The girl who had fallen in love with him was the girl in the mask that he had fallen so desperately in love with.  
Marienette let out a small breath that she had been holding in. Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes and she ran.


	2. ~Gasp~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tracks her down, wondering why she broke her promise. Was it so terrible that it was him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML, so I wrote that first chapter while half asleep, so I didn't even realize I was spelling Marinette's name wrong. God....

Adrien stood alone on the building top, still shocked to learn that his masked lady was the shy Marinette. He was also shocked at her reaction.  
"Is it really that bad that it's me? Is she dissapointed?" he droned on outloud, just wanting some solace in the seemingly dark world.  
"You idiot," said Plagg. "She's been in love with you forever, just think about it."   
"Well...I guess. Plagg, claws out," he said half-heartedly, jumping to the next building, away from that cursed place.  
「※」  
The next day, Marinette tried to keep her head low, but since she couldn't come up with a good reason to tell Alya, her best friend was still trying to get Marinette near Adrien.   
At one point, Alya almost shoved her into him when walking to physics. Luckily for her {ha ha} her Ladybug instincts kicked in and she was able to dodge him and quickly walk past, ducking her head and running up to her seat.  
「※」  
Class ended and she and Adrien were the last ones there. What a coincidence, she thought as she put her remaining folders in her bag.  
"Marinette, please, we need to talk," Adrien asked, walking up to her.  
"Yes, monsieur Agreste?" she said in a mocking tone, still occupied with her bag.  
"Please don't be that way. If I had known about you, about us, I wouldn't have been so flippant about it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
"I just, I'm really confused right now, and I need to get some of my feelings sorted out," her voice was starting to break into sobbing,"and I just, I-" she was cut off by Adrien pulling her into a hug.  
"It's okay my Lady, everything will be fine," he said, gently petting her hair.  
"I love you, Adrien, but Chat..."  
"Loves you," Adrien supplied,"and so does Adr- do I." He pulled back slightly, giving one of his photo-perfect smiles, but not as fake as in front of a camera. "We'll be fine, as long as we stick together like always, k?" Marinette nodded her head and buried her face in his chest again, quietly crying.  
「※」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
